The present invention relates generally to the field of managing databases, and more particularly to distinguishing and searching for a database among similar databases.
Offerings for databases may include cloud-based database environments in which users may independently access databases using a virtual image, or alternatively, may subscribe to a database service from a provider. Cloud databases may share a similar structure in which multiple databases are created and deployed from the same database pattern and design, and often share common data and metadata. In some cases, database systems are developed that support multi-tenants to optimize storage and utilization of the multiple databases created from the same database design or database copy. As the number of databases deployed to cloud environments increases, and as the number of tenants using the databases increases, it becomes difficult to distinguish among the databases.
Search criteria techniques based on data content of databases have been used; however, the success of distinguishing between similar databases or searching for specific databases may be heavily dependent on the choice and use of search criteria, and having access to subject matter expertise. For the cases in which users are confronted with multiple, similar databases and need to distinguish between the databases, more effective and efficient techniques are needed.